Edo Luce
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: What if I 'died' on a mission with happy, got in the guild the same way Lisanna did, and met Natsu 3 months later? T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the stories I had an idea for during the time I got grounded(somehow).**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy~!**

* * *

"LUUUUUUUUUSSHHEEEEEEE!" I turn around just in time to catch a flying blue cat from crashing into me. He was stunned for a little bit before he got right back up enthusiastically. "Wanna' go on a mission?" I nod and find a mission before heading home to get my stuff ready for a trip.

 **Please Help!**

Celestial Wizzard wanted

Please slay a monster outside of our village.

It is known to like Celestial Wizzards

Be careful, it is large and looks like a dragon.

Came from a portal in the sky.

 _100,000,000J_

I ran back in the guild with my stuff to get the job checked out, she told me to be careful.

"Bye everyone!" No one else was in the guild except Mira, Master, and a sleeping Natsu. Master and Mira waved us out.

* * *

The monster lunged at me getting my side. More blood spat on the ground. I look at the sleeping Happy and put him in a tree before grabbing my whip with the last of my strength, sadly I left my keys on the ground near our fire, they were covered in my blood and Leo is on a mission with Gray so our contract is delayed, I couldn't get over to them without losing too much blood. I let my whip do the job before I heard Happy cry out my name, I couldn't blame him, I looked horrible. I looked over only to not see a single thing.

I felt a blunt pain on my head, I fell. Then I swear, I felt the air pick me up. I continued to listen to Happy's cries, eventually they were gone.

Eventually my vision returned and I had no cuts or bruises. I grin when I see the Fairy Tail sign, only to have it on a tree with doors, I enter to be treated with a few hugs. Everything is different, Natsu is shy, Gray is wearing too much clothes, Wendy is grown up, and Juvia is like Gray. I wonder is she strips too, that would be funny. However, how does everything manage to work here?

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

* * *

Turns out I am in a world Called Edolas I can't use magic, other than with lacrimia what are made from absorbing magic from other worlds. I have changed, I can't really remember Fiore other than from the stories I have told, I am blunt and at the same time sarcastic, reckless, wear black clothes, I have a revelry with Levy(who would have thought?), and beat up Natsu whenever he does something stupid daily. Who would have know that I am pretty much this worlds Erza. Only thing is that here, Erza is a "fairy slayer" or that is what we call her at least. One more thing, Lissanna came from Fiore too, she told me stories of Natsu and the guild years ago, and i tell her stories, that i remember at the moment, about how the guild is now, or was 3 months ago. Me and Lisanna are called 'The Twins of Fairy Tail' by our own guild of course, not many people like our guild, it is illegal and all.

Turns out that Happy is an Exeed, messengers of the "God" here.

Suddenly the guild doors crack open and four figures crawl in. They went under the tabled, the male and a exeed went under one and a female and another exeed went under the one next to it. I acted as if i didn't notice. Once the guy with the scarf, Natsu, turned around to keep the exeed, Happy, quiet, i walked over and keeled beside him. Coincidentally, I was looking for the Natsu from this world to punish from stealing my car. I banged the table, effectively getting his attention and scaring him in the process. "Think you can escape punishment, eeeh?" He 'eeped' and tried to crawl away, I grabbed him by his scarf and bent his arms the wrong way, dislocating it, and popped it back in place.

"I think you should let Natsu alone Lucy." Levy said, popping out of no where.

"Eeeh? Why should I book-worm?" I look over to her with a glare, still holding Natsu on place. "He stole my car again!" His face instantly got puffed up and a bit of spit fell out of his lips. I looked back over for a split second to he greeted by this _wonderful_ sight. I looked at Levy, she was in a fighting stance.

"Well, then you should probably hide the keys better lover-girl." I instantly flushed.

"Like your one to talk!" Her face turned into a tornado. "You look like a beat! Hah!" Her fore head connected with mine and we kept pushing each other back.

"I could say the same to you, car-guy-lover!"

"Writer-Lover!"

"Goth-girl!"

"Tech-woman!" Her hands raised to her chest in fake hurt.

"Ah! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I do dare." I glance to my side, the small Wendy, Natsu, Happy, and the white exceed turned colorless and had shadows, my glare softens. I look back at Levy and give her a bright smile. She suddenly was taken aback. "Lisanna will be here soon-"

"Lisanna?" Natsu pipped in I ignored him and continued.

"-I would love to finish punishing Natsu once that happens. Oh and I would also love to start that dare soon, tech-freak." Her fore head went right back against mine, I still smiled.

"Oh is that so? Well then I should get Mira to kick your butt, goth-freak." My grin turned sinister as I leaned against hers, pushing her backwards.

"She couldn't beat me up of she tried. _even is she had her magic._ " Natsu looked up and saw me with a sad smile, he heard.

"You know Mira with magic? Is that really you Luce?" My eyes widened as I looked over to him, I walked over to him, letting Levy fall.

"You are not Natsu are you? Your a spy for the King! Making me attack you and your exceeds, pathetic, kinda like Levy over there. So what is your exceed's name? Please tell me, I would like to know." I asked, well more like demanded. He "eeped" before trying to crawl away again, I held him in place. Suddenly the doors opened, there stood Natsu With the car keys. "Natsu! There are spy's here, can you help me punish them?" He. Sweat dropped.

"I think you have them taken care of." I glared at him.

"Eeh? I think I need help, he is resisting golor. Don't you remember those times you stole my car? I think you owe me plenty, after all each time you crash 'em. _and you don't have motion sickness._ " The Natsu beside me looked up and his eyes shimmered with tears.

"That has to be you Luce." I glance at him then pick him up by the scarf.

"What did ya call me?" He gulped. I smiled. "Natsu~! He stole your thing! Don't forget to come over here real quick." He hid behind the table. "He hid!" I gapped at him before turning back to the Natsu in my hands who struggled but was not able to move. Suddenly the doors opened again, there stood Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman. I smiled at them then dropped Natsu and glompt Lisanna. "Lisa-chan!" Levy got up and asked Mira to beat me up. I told Lisanna about what was happening and what happened then she looked at the two Natsu's and gawked.

"When did they get here?" I grinned silently sweetly.

"Only a little while ago, I still need to punish Natsu."

"He looks pretty roughed up already." I look at him and saw his scratches and swollen arm then looked at the Edo Natsu, he was unscathed.

"I think he is fine-" I waved it off and he popped up.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"-after all he is a dragon-slayer, and so is Wendy. To be honest I didn't think he would catch on so quickly, after all we are both from Fiore, looks like they came to Edolas too, I wonder how they got here." He stood there and looked at me, I gave him one of my famous smiled and peeled off the lacrimia on my fairy tail mark, so did Lisanna, hers changed to red and changed place with a spot on her arm, mine went from green to pink and went to my right hand.

"La-Luce? Le-Lisanna You were scary just like Erza Luce, and I thought you both died."

"Nice to see you too Natsu." We both said at the same time, sarcasm dripping off each word.

* * *

 **Yes this will be continued _IF_ I get five reviews! I will go to the third chapter before waiting for the reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading~! R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this story, I know I went too quick with the first chapter, it kinda went " _Bam! Plot-Twist!_ " Or " _Oh look~, _ is gonna die. NEE-OPE._ "**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

We had finally gotten back from the guild and a sound rang through the it. Gray and Natsu were fighting like nothing happened, suddenly a table flew up.

 ** _KLOOOOONK~!_**

The table sent in my direction broke into pieces and I fell over in the process. I got back up rubbing my temples and got serious. " _Naaaaatsuu!_ " He hid behind Gray, I still continued. "I am gonna kill you!" We went around the guild running, knocking over tables, spilling their drinks, jumping over heads, I swear we killed a few people while it happened. Finnally Natsu was out of breath and I stood strong, I walked over to him and bent his back the wrong way. Earning myself an effective cry, scaring all of the people who were conscious throughout the whole thing.

Then I pulled him onto my back and carried him out of the guild.I turned back for a split second to see awestruck faces and walk out, we have something we need to sort out.

* * *

 **3 Months ago**

* * *

 _"Why do you want to go on the mission, why did you accept?" The blue cat spoke._

 _On the train a blonde spoke to a blue cat who was sitting next to her. "I seriously have to buy a gift for Natsu, after all Happy, he saved me so many times it gets old."_

* * *

 _"Gramps!" He looked at the running Natsu, who stopped to catch his breath once he caught up. "Where is Luce and Happy?" He asked tilting his head. Master sighed before turning around to meet his eyes._

 _"Go ask Mira." The woman spoken off rose her head with a sad smile gracing her lips, and then opened_ _them to talk._

 _"Lucy took one of the ones that was changed to S class, sadly she might not come back." Natsu looked sad until a ribbon of hope shone in his eyes._

 _"You're kidding right?" Master nodded no before getting up for another drink of beer._

 _After Natsu got to Lucy's house, he fell down and cried. "She won't be like Lisanna, she can't die like her. She is alive. She HAS to be. She can't leave me like this."_

 **The Next Day/Natsu's P.O.V**

 _I came early, told that Luce and Happy should get here in the morning I was standing up ready to fight Gray. Suddenly a flying blue cat flew in tears in his eyes holding onto keys covered in blood. I looked over and my eyes widened, those are Luce's keys, Luce's blood, and Luce's scent._

 _Every body crowded Happy, asking where he was, however he ignored them and came flying over to me crying. Once he was finally calmed down by Carla and Wendy, he told the news. Crys were heard all over the guild._

 _ **Back to normal P.O.V**_

 _Natsu just fell onto his knees and sat there eyes widened in disbelief, she died the same way as Lisanna. Suddenly Natsu's look of disbelief left and was replaced with sadness. "Why?" It was barely a whisper but all that heard himlooked over to him, his head was bowed and if you looked normally you would think he was perfectly calm. However when he rose his head, tears were there, streaming down his cheeks. Everyone knew he was close to Lucy, but they didn't expect what he said next at all. "Why did she have to leave us?" No one answered they just looked away but Happy spoke._

 _"She wanted to buy a gift for you." His eyes widened._

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

* * *

 _I still have the gift for Natsu, I hope he will forgive me. After all, now I am in a world called Edolas, I might never be able to give it to him though. Sadly I put down the large flame sword that he wanted and turned off the flames before stuffing it onto my backpack. I hope he is alright…_

* * *

 **So, I hope you like this chapter, one more to go~!**


End file.
